


Into the B99-Verse

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: that title was so bad ANYWHO, our favorite boy, Miles Morales, finds himself in the Brooklyn-99 precinct. Him interacting with everyone and generally having a good time. Based off that one tumblr post





	Into the B99-Verse

**Author's Note:**

> okay so 1) this is not my best work, but I think it may be decent 2) I didn't have a chance to fit everything in, and I absolutely want to do a part two, so lemme know if you'd be interested in that

“My name is Miles Morales. I bumped into a really weird cop guy, and for like two weeks, I’ve been an honorary member of the Brooklyn 99 precinct. Let’s start from the beginning.” 

 

“Hey dude, stop! I have to be home for breakfast, and if you keep running I’m gonna be late!” The pickpocket didn’t listen, sprinting away, as Miles swung closely behind. He could’ve caught the criminal a couple minutes back, but he kinda wanted to be late. His parents had been pretty nosy recently, knowing something was up. Miles knew they were just worried, but he wasn’t really in the mood to evade more questions about where he sneaks off to. 

The robber continued running, taking a sharp turn into an alley. Miles followed closely, shooting a web without looking. He heard a shout, and landed on the pavement, barely avoiding stepping on his untied shoelace. There was definitely someone on the ground, but it wasn’t the pickpocket. Miles' eyes widened, and he stepped back quickly, “Who’re you?” The guy on the ground gestured to the webs around him, in a “do you mind?” motion, but Miles just folded his arms “How do I know you’re not an accomplice,” The guy’s grin didn’t falter as he wrestled his arm out of the webs and pulled out a police badge, “The name’s Peralta. Jake Peralta. Part-time cop and full-time badass,” 

Miles’ eyes widened in panic, and he rushed forward, grabbing the badge and reading it. “Wait what’s your precinct? Oh good. You don’t work with my dad.” Jake raised his eyebrows, “You’re the new spiderman aren’t you?” Miles nodded, and he couldn’t help but puff out his chest a little, “Yeah I guess so,” Jake scrambled up, pulling the webs off himself, “Oh my god can I touch the suit?” Miles took a small step back, mostly confused, before holding out his arm, “Uh yeah sure,” Reaching forward, Jake grabbed his arm, “It’s so soft,” Miles mumbled under his breath, obviously not quiet enough, cause Jake heard him, “Did you just say ‘that’s what she said’?” Miles nodded, and Jake grinned, “You’re great man, you gotta come back to the 99. Everyone’s gonna love you!” 

Lowering his voice, Miles responded quickly, “I don’t think I can, I have to get ho-” He stopped himself, “I have to go, you know…fight more crime and stuff,” Jake raised his eyebrows again, cocking his head, and Miles could feel a familiar tingling in his head. Spidey sense. 

Before he could move, Jake practically jumped at Miles and handcuffed himself to the young spiderman, “Yes! Now you have to come back and see everyone!” Miles didn’t move, pretty much in complete shock. Jake gestured towards the cop car, “Come out to the coast, we’ll get together, have a few laughs,” Without thinking, Miles grinned under the mask, “Die hard reference?” Jake turned around quickly, “You mean the greatest movie franchise of all time?” Miles laughed, “Eh man, that’s debatable. But it’s definitely up in the top ten,” Jake gestured to the car, “Alright get in, I only have a couple hours to convince you that Die Hard is the superior movie franchise,” Miles got in the passenger seat, which required quite a bit of maneuvering considering the two of them were still handcuffed together. 

Within minutes, they were at the precinct. Miles struggled his way out of the handcuffs, and pulled a hoodie on, over the suit. Jake opened his mouth in what looked like amazement, “Oh my god dude, that’s so cool,” Miles pulled the hood over his head, “The hoodie? I just don't wanna draw any more attention. If people saw spiderman going into a police station, you’d probably get a lot of attention,” Jake nodded, “Mhmm sure. We’ll keep it low-key, I promise,”

That promise actually didn’t last long, because the second Jake got in the precinct, he pointed at Miles, who was standing uncomfortably beside him, “Spider-man is in the nine-nine! Whoop-whoop!” Miles practically flinched, swatting Jake on the arm, “Dude! What happened to low-key?” Jake put his hands up in mock innocence, “What was I supposed to do? You’re Spiderman!” Miles groaned, pulling the hood off his head. Before he could do anything else, someone was in his face. Another cop, a little on the shorter side. The cop put his hand out, “It’s a pleasure—no an honor to meet you!” Miles awkwardly shook his hand, and Jake stepped forward, “This is Charles. He’s my best friend, and he makes the best grilled cheese in the precinct.” A group of other cops and what looked like an assistant of some sort had gathered around Miles. He adjusted his mask, making sure he was still disguised, before giving a quick wave to everyone. 

Someone walked forward with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a very matter-of-fact manner about her, and Miles was almost reminded of his mom. She stuck her hand out, shaking his hand firmly, “I’m Amy. I’m the only normal one here,” Jake interrupted quickly, “I wouldn’t believe her. She puts her pens in order from most ink left to least ink left,” Amy opened her mouth in protest, “I do not!” Jake winked to Miles and left Amy spluttering indignantly. 

Miles grinned under the mask, pretty much assuming they were a couple. Jake turned to introduce someone else, but before he could do so, Charles walked behind Miles, and quickly pulled off the spider mask. Miles turned around quickly, yanking it back and attempting to put it back on, before realizing it was probably too late anyway, and holding it by his side. A woman walked over quickly, swatting Charles on the back of the head, “Charles! You don’t reveal a superhero’s identity without their consent!” Charles ducked to avoid the blows, while simultaneously turning to Miles to apologize, “I’m really-OW-sorry. I didn’t-OW-know it was supposed to-OW-be a secret!” 

She eventually relented her assault, turning to Miles, “I’m sorry about Charles, he doesn’t understand boundaries,” Charles popped up behind her, “It’s true, I don’t. I’m really sorry,” Miles shrugged, “Uh just don’t tell anyone I guess? People aren’t really supposed to know,” Charles nodded, “Yes of course. I’m a huge fan, I won’t say a word, I promise,” Jake nodded, “He speaks for all of us, your secret’s safe with us,” 

The woman who had hit Charles rolled her eyes, “Uh-huh, whatever. So are you gonna introduce me or what?” Jake pointed to her, “This is Gina. She works—actually I don’t really know what she does,” Gina seemed offended, “Excuse you, I’m a member of the legendary dance group Floorgasm, which is way more important than any of this mumbo jumbo,” Miles didn’t exactly know how to react to that, but before he could even try, someone else walked out of his office. 

Jake gestured to him, “That’s Captain Holt, we don’t know exactly who his manufacturer is, but he has over 32 GB of memory,” Miles couldn’t help but snort at that but covered his mouth quickly as the Captain himself walked over. Holt raised his eyebrows, turning to Jake, “Why is Jefferson Davis’ child in my precinct. And why is he in a Halloween costume,” Jake turned back to Miles, “Oh my god you’re Jefferson’s son. Miles right? Does he know about the spider thing?” Miles looked up, “No no no. Absolutely not. You can’t say a word!” Jake put his hands up, “Hey relax, I’m always up for a good secret identity.” Holt gestured to the two of them, “Any time you feel like filling me in…” Jake nodded, “Uh okay. So Miles here is the new spider-man. But we can’t tell anyone, not even his dad.” Holt pursed his lips, “I’ll be perfectly honest, I don’t feel comfortable lying to another officer.” Miles spoke up, “My dad once said this precinct was too unprofessional,” Holt’s expression changed slightly, “Never mind. I won’t say a word,” and everyone grinned. Miles couldn’t help but be a little intimidated. Holt hadn’t even smiled since he walked out. Just as he started thinking that, Holt winked at him, “It’s uh—nice to meet you, You’re doing good things,” Miles nodded lightly, “Thanks sir.” Holt nodded, “Anytime. As for everyone else, get back to work. Miles can stay for a while, but don’t let him distract any of you from your work,” Everyone groaned, but shuffled off to their work. Jake, Charles, and another cop stayed back. The other cop had long black hair and was wearing a leather jacket. She nodded toward his feet, “I’m Rosa. Your shoes are untied,” Miles groaned inwardly, but Jake butted in, hopping on one leg and holding up his similarly untied shoe, “Twinsies! Noice.” Miles couldn’t help but grin. Amy walked up, “This is highly inappropriate for a workplace you two,” Jake’s face lit up, “Highly inappropriate for a workplace, name of your sex tape,” Amy cocked her head, giving him a playful glare, “Oh shut up,” They continued to banter, gesturing with their hands and laughing with every insult. Miles just turned to Charles, “So are they—” He gestured between the two arguing cops, and Charles gave him a quick wink, “We think so,” Miles couldn’t help but smile at that. They all went back to their paperwork, promising to hang out in a bit. Miles grabbed his headphones and sat near the edge of the room. After a while, he heard someone's voice.

“Do you know how to dress a wound?” Miles glanced up to find Amy sitting on her chair next to him. He shook his head, moving his headphones off his ears, so he could hear, “Uh no not really, why?” Amy gestured to Charles, “He actually got shot once—” Out of nowhere, Jake appeared next to them, “In the butt! He got shot in the butt!” before walking away again. Amy just rolled her eyes and continued talking, “Anyway, it was actually pretty bad, and it’s possible that could happen to you too. Or anyone you’re protecting. And if you don’t know how to do some basic first aid, that could end badly,” Miles nodded lightly, and Amy smiled encouragingly, “So would you want to know some of the basics?” Miles put his headphones around his neck, “Yeah that’d be pretty dope actually,” Amy grinned, obviously excited. She turned to Rosa, who was busy kicking the printer, “He said yes!” Rosa didn’t say anything, just walked towards them, and smiled slightly, “Let’s talk blood,” 

After a couple of hours filled to the brim with blood, knives, bandages, and CPR, Miles hesitantly suggested they stop for lunch. Rosa and Amy readily agreed, pulling on their coats. Everyone else decided to tag along as well, tired of paperwork. As everyone got ready, Holt walked out of his office, “What’s going on out here?” Miles froze, afraid he was going to end up in trouble. He turned to Jake, who just winked at him and turned to Holt, “Hey Captain, we’re going out to get lunch, you wanna come?” Holt gestured around the office, “You all realize you have actual jobs, right?” Jake groaned, “Oh come on sir, we’re just going to the hot dog stand. Have a little fun for once,” Holt pursed his lips, and Miles got ready for the inevitable lecture. 

But instead, Holt just pointed at one of the police officers, “You’re in charge, don’t go in my office,” The officer nodded, and Holt grabbed his jacket, “Fine, but this is coming out of your weekend time,” Jake clapped a hand on his shoulder, “That’s the spirit sir!” Jake turned back to Miles, “Let’s go Spider-Man” and turned back to Amy, “Oh my god Amy, I’m getting hot dogs with Spider-Man. This is the best day of my life,” Amy crossed her arms, “What about when you became a police officer?” Jake shrugged, “I said what I said,” Miles made to walk out, but stopped in the doorway, gesturing to the spider suit, “Do you guys have anything else I could wear?” Charles ran off, grabbing a shirt and jeans from evidence that he was “Pretty sure no one died in,” and they all headed out. 

As they ate their hot dogs, Miles tried to answer their questions about being the new spider-man. They had introduced him to Hitchcock, Skully, and Terry before they went out to eat. Terry took a bite of his hot dog, “So how old are you really?” Miles paused before answering, “14,” Terry practically spit out his bite, “You’re what? You aren’t even old enough to drink and you’re picking fights with half the city,” Miles couldn’t help but get defensive, “Hey I have powers, I could beat anyone of you in a fight!” Terry cocked his head, “Yeah sure but what about stuff besides fighting? Like following people?” Miles didn’t say anything, and Terry smiled, “How about me and the captain do some basic police training for you later, it’ll be fun! I don’t want a kid getting hurt on my watch,” Miles grinned, “Yeah sure!” Everyone finished off their food and made their way back to the precinct. Just as Miles walked in, he heard a very familiar voice. 

“Miles? You here?” Turning quickly, Miles saw his dad walking toward into the precinct. He made to turn to someone for help, but they were all busy taking their jackets and stuff off. Miles pulled his hood over his head, looking down at the ground and trying to make his way past everyone without being seen. Which didn’t exactly work out. He stopped dead, hearing his dad’s voice from behind right him, “Miles, you know I can see you right?” Turning around, he smiled innocently, “Heyyyyy dad, what’s up?” His dad narrowed his eyes, “Don’t “what’s up” me. Wanna tell me why you never visit my precinct?” Miles froze, “Umm—you don’t have a microwave?” His dad raised his eyebrows, “You don’t come to my precinct cause it doesn’t have a microwave?” Miles groaned inwardly, but he had already committed to his subpar excuse, “Yeah, sorry,” His dad just stared at him, “It’s fine Miles, just stop by sometime okay? I love you,” Miles nodded, “I know dad,” Neither of them moved until Miles went forward to give him a hug, “I love you too,” As his dad made to head back out, he turned to look at all the B99 cops, “If my kid gets hurt with you guys, don’t doubt that I’ll sue,” Jake saluted, “Yes sir,” and Jefferson glared at him, leaving for another case. 

Miles turned to everyone, “Could I come back tomorrow?” Jake laughed, “Are you kidding me? You can come back forever! You’re Spiderman!” Miles couldn’t help but feel a little proud that people liked him, but he made sure to remind everyone they couldn’t say anything to his dad about him being Spiderman.


End file.
